


I'm Not Scared Anymore

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki is Content, Loki thinks on the past, M/M, Song Inspired, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Loki is watching Steve sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Scared Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the song inspired series. Again the Lyrics are at the beginning so you have an idea of where I'm going.
> 
> Please read other parts first.
> 
> Link below for the song sang by Chris

_I’m not scared anymore_

_When I'm lying in the arms of the woman I love,_  
_I'm completely at peace with the world,_  
_And the dark clouds around me that often surround me,_  
_Just fall away into the night, I'm not scared anymore;_

_When I can't sleep at night and I just stare at the moon,_  
_Listening to your beating heart,_  
_To know that you're with me, and the love that you give me,_  
_Keeps me from falling apart, I'm not scared anymore;_

_You are near, you are here;_

_When I think about the ways of the other world,_  
_And all the ones who've gone before,_  
_Well I believe they can see us, believe they are with us,_  
_Hear every word that we speak, I'm not scared anymore,_

_Oooh - they hear every word that we say,_  
_Oooh - when I have my lover with me,_  
_I'm not scared anymore, I'm not scared anymore;_

_When I'm looking at my children and the world where we live,_  
_And the violence coming every day,_  
_Well I know I'll protect them with the power of my love,_  
_To the very last drop of my blood, I'm not scared anymore;_

_Can you hear me, I am near,_  
_Can you see me, I am here;_

_When I'm lying in the arms of the woman I love,_  
_I'm completely at peace with the world,_  
_I'm not scared anymore,_  
_I'm not scared anymore,_  
_I'm not scared anymore._

 

Steve had been asleep for hours now.  Loki, on the other hand was wide awake, his arm wrapped around the other man's waist and pulled in to his chest as close as he could. He looked down at the sleeping figure and was amazed on how peaceful he looked. This was the first night sleeping back at the house since Bucky was redeployed and Loki could see how much more comfortable Steve was staying here then he was in Loki’s apartment. It wasn’t just the house, it was being so close to the girls. Loki thanked his lucky stars that they had been happy to let him in to their lives.

Of course it was more than the fact that they were happy about him dating Steve. He wouldn’t have let them stop him if they had disapproved anyway. It was the welcome he had received.

Since he had got back to the US, he had felt out of touch with his old life. When he had been away, the few friends he had, had kept in touch for a while but as the weeks and months became years, they slowly drifted away. And there had been his boyfriend. They had been together since high school senior year and College, but agreed to split up before he left for Europe. At the time, the revelation of the adoption had meant Loki wasn’t sure if he was ever going to come home, so the last thing he wanted was to keep Fandral waiting (Loki had felt the relationship had run its course anyway as they both wanted to move in different directions).

While he was away, he found that Fandral had married another of their friends, Sif. It wasn’t the marriage that bothered him, he was happy for them both and had always know he was bi. It was the fact that after everything they had been to each other, Fandral hadn’t ever bothered to tell him. Thor had let it slip in one of his emails after the couple had got back from their honeymoon.

So when Loki met Steve, he found that he was accepted not only by him but by the extended family around him. It had been daunting at first, but he was slowly getting use to the idea.

 

As he watched Steve sleep, he realised he had never been so content with his life. Sure work was a pain, no matter how much he enjoyed that challenge and things could still get a little strained with his family, but with Steve he could truly relax, truly be at peace with himself.

He slipped out of bed and moved to the window. It was nearly 3 in the morning and the moon could clearly be seen through the city skyline. He could hear Steve snoring softly and smiled. He knew that he had fallen hard for this man. Neither had said the words yet, but Loki knew.

His mind drifted to his parents, his birth parents. Odin and Frigga had told him they had died in a house fire when he was just over a year old. He had seen the newspaper reports and visited their graves when he learnt the truth. Odin and Frigga had adopted him when they found out that they couldn’t have any more children after Thor. There were strong hints that his father had started the fire which is why they had kept the truth from him. He had been hurt at first, but now he could understand.

Loki wondered to himself if his mother would have approved of Steve or even of himself. After all, not everyone was as accepting as Odin and Frigga had been about a gay child in the family. He tried not to think of his father much. He was some lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Steve had stirred and woken, until Steve’s arms were winding around him.

“You are thinking something very deep, I can tell.” Steve said, kissing Loki’s shoulder. Loki leant his head back until it rested on Steve’s shoulder.

“I was think of my mother, my birth Mother. I was too young to know her, but I wondered if she would have approved of me, of us.” Loki replied with a sigh.

Steve pulled away and turned Loki until he was facing him. “Loki, you are a great guy and I’m sure that you mother would have approved of everything have achieved in your life. As for me, she would have loved me, all mothers love me. It my boyish charm and good looks. I knock them dead.”

Loki laughed. Steve was right. He could get women to melt into his hand. Frigga adored him and even Odin liked him, which was amazing, as Odin made a point of not liking anyone him or Thor brought home. Jane had been the first and it looked like Steve was the second. It was when things became more personal, Steve became nervous. Like with his own feelings.

“Loki, if things were different your mother would have loved you no matter what. I know because I do too. I ………….I love you.”

Loki could tell that Steve was terrified to admit his feelings. Someone in his past had done a real number on him. Loki was determined to protect him and to never let anyone hurt him like that again.

“I love you too.” And Loki pulled Steve into a tender kiss.

They held each other close for a few minutes, kissing and whispering their feeling to each other back and forth. It was Loki who pulled them back to the bed. They didn’t do anything other than hold each other, they didn’t need to.

It was Loki who fell asleep first, while Steve watched him. He had finally got his feelings in the open and found saying those three little words wasn’t as hard as he thought it would have been. He felt like the weight on his heart had been lifted and he wasn’t scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome
> 
> There will be a break before I post the next part as I am starting to post part 3 of 'Loki a True Avenger'


End file.
